Punished
by HarleyD
Summary: Takes place after / during "Broke and Casual Friday". Michael is regional manager of Dunder Mifflin Scranton once again and is set on punishing Dwight for his "betrayal". Feeling it is unfair, Dwight asks Jim to teach him how to stand up to Michael. T for safety – Dwight abuse (which is pretty canon) and Jim and Dwight friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ** Punished

**Rating: **T for safety – Dwight abuse and Jim and Dwight friendship.

**Pairing**: None really… Pam/Jim kind of thing and Jim/Dwight friendship, I think only friendship.

**Warnings: ** Dwight abuse, but that is pretty Cannon. Spoilers for episodes "Broke" and "Casual Friday".

**Summary:** Takes place after / during "Broke and Casual Friday". Michael is regional manager of Dunder Mifflin Scranton once again and is set on punishing Dwight for his "betrayal". Feeling it is unfair, Dwight asks Jim to teach him how to stand up to Michael.

* * *

"Michael, I said I'm sorry-"

"Sorry, sorry isn't enough _Dwight._ You _betrayed_ me." Michael's voice was petty, angry and Dwight helplessly shook his head.

"You left, you wanted me to do things that I wasn't comfortable with-"

"That's never stopped you before, _Dwight._"

That was actually true, Dwight had lost count of the things he'd done for Michael that he was uncomfortable with, but this was different. Charles had… had treated him with respect and went out with him and never called him an idiot. Not at first anyways. He looked down at the ground, "Please Michael, I didn't want to lose my job."

"You… you need to be punished."

His shoulders tensed and he fought hard to keep his eyes down. He didn't enjoy submitting and he _knew _he was in the right here. Michael's ideas of punishment always varied and Dwight wasn't sure he could handle the humiliation right now, not after the one he had so recently suffered at Charles' hands. He gave it another try, "Michael, please, I was only doing what-"

"Shouldn't you be crawling on the floor by now? That's… that's what you should be doing, you should be _begging_ for your job."

He clenched his fist and found it hard to talk for a moment at how unfair it was, he gave everything to this company, to Michael and all he did was get beat down like a dog. "No one else is begging for their job." He glanced out through the blinds and could see more than a few people watching them and was shaking his head without meaning to.

"So you don't care? After everything I've done for you, you just turned on me and you don't think you did anything wrong?"

Anger was forefront but Dwight knew that he was fighting tears and he hated that Michael was able to reduce him to this. He had no idea why he couldn't stand up for himself, what drove him to give in to Michael over and over. He finally glanced up, hoping to catch Michael in a moment of real emotion, of being a decent person. "Charles thought that I was-"

"You know what? Go sit in the corner."

"I… what?"

Michael pointed towards the sales floor in the general area of the far side, "The corner. Go sit in it."

"I'm not going to sit in the corner Michael, I have work to do-"

"Go sit in the corner or leave."

He involuntarily made a helpless sound that he hated, because he wouldn't leave, they both knew that. Michael raised an eyebrow at him, condescending and arrogant and he finally turned in an angry huff. He stalked through the door, resisted the urge to slam it because it would only encourage Michael to think of something more humiliating, and headed towards the corner. He ignored everyone watching him and he sat down, crossing his legs and resting his head on his arm.

They should know by now, they _did_ know by now but still Jim leaned back in his chair, "Dwight?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Michael told me-"

"No talking! Face the wall."

He hadn't seen Michael come out and he ground down his teeth, fighting back a response, aware that it wouldn't get him anywhere. He did temporarily meet Jim's eyes, frowning at the sympathy on his face, at the way he shook his head. It was still better than the disappointed looks he got when Jim tried to get him to stand up for himself and he didn't. Jim was shaking his head harder, telling him not to do it but he awkwardly shuffled until he was facing the wall, resting his head on his arm again.

He really wished he could be working, he had calls to make, and he felt beyond foolish being punished like a child. In fact, he was going to get up right now and go back to his desk but he didn't move, staring at the wall. Why did Michael treat him like he was an idiot, he was awesome at his job, he was the top salesman, and Michael came to him for advice more times than he could count. Not that Michael would admit it.

After a while he could see shoes in his peripheral but ignored them. He realized it was kind of sad that he recognized Jim just by his shoes. "Go away."

"I thought Michael said no talking." He was right and he frowned into his arm and shrugged his shoulders in response. "Come on Dwight, this is ridiculous." He didn't answer, "Dwight, get off the floor."

He shook his head, tucking himself closer in, and wondered why Jim was even trying. The last few weeks he had done everything he could to make Jim look bad in front of Charles, and at the very least Jim could be mocking him. He knew that Jim didn't have any problem with teasing him, but he seemed to back off every time Michael was punishing him. "Fine." He should have been leaving but he knelt down until he was eye level with him, "But you get up and go back to your desk and I'll back Michael down if he has a problem with it, okay?"

Getting saved by Jim was just as humiliating as being punished so he shook his head. There was a hand on his shoulder, brief enough that he wouldn't have had a chance to protest even if he'd been allowed to talk, and then Jim was gone.

Another twenty minutes later and he risked a glance over his shoulder – Michael wasn't even paying attention. He needed to do his work, make his calls, and unbidden his eyes landed on Jim. His eyes stayed there until he looked up, and when he realized Dwight was watching him he nodded his head towards his chair, raising an eyebrow.

Dwight glanced towards Michael's office again and sighed, and after another quick glance to Jim which he would never admit was for moral support, he did get up and head towards his desk. He had only just reached it, trying to make as little commotion as possible, when Michael noticed.

He was out of his office in seconds, and Dwight grimaced, sure that this time he was going to end up on the ground begging. He hated begging. He never made it to him though. As promised Jim was on his feet, intercepting him before he reached Dwight. "Can I help you Michael?"

"I need to talk to Dwight." His voice was mean and Dwight found himself unhappily looking down at his desk.

"He's got a lot of work to do, maybe you should let him do it."

Michael hated being called out on what he shouldn't be doing, and he snapped out, "He betrayed me and-"

Jim's voice lowered, serious, "You need to be reasonable here. You asked him to hurt Dunder Mifflin by giving you leads, to compromise his integrity. How about instead of being angry that he didn't, you are thankful you have an employee that is that loyal to his company?"

"Well I didn't…"

"He's been working his ass off the last few weeks to keep everything running smooth here while you were attacking us. It is what it is. Let it go."

Michael glanced at Dwight, but finally stepped back. "Yea, of course." Jim didn't relax his scolding look and Michael seemed to be trying to understand what Jim wanted and finally looked to Dwight, "Yea, good job Dwight. You did a good job."

"Really?"

Dwight's face lit up at the praise and he was oblivious to Michael glancing at Jim or Jim's encouraging nod. Michael glanced around the room and it was obvious that people were pleased with him praising Dwight instead of punishing him and it only took a split second for Michael to make it his own, make it seem like it was his idea once he realized it was the popular thing for him to do. "Yes, really." He moved forward and patted him on the back, "Yea, you did a great job Dwight."

He glanced around and nodded before retreating to his office. Dwight couldn't help the grin on his face, pleased despite himself that Michael gave him praise. Jim sat back in his seat without any comment. Around the room several people looked a little relieved and Dwight started to wonder if maybe they didn't take as much pleasure in his humiliation at Michael's hands as he thought they did.

Thanking Jim was out of the question, at this point he was sure he didn't even expect it. There was something he wanted though and he leaned forward, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stand up to Michael."

That was enough to make Jim stop what he was doing and look up, "You want to know how to stand up to Michael?"

"Yes." He was uncomfortable, but there was nothing wrong with trying to learn a skill from someone that he didn't have. He could do just about everything but when it came to Michael… "I worked really hard."

"Really hard at getting me fired."

It was dismissive and it caught Dwight off guard, "You told Michael that I-"

Jim sighed and looked up from his computer, "I did. You did. Fine, what do you want Dwight?"

That feeling of helplessness he had felt in Michael's office came back and his voice actually wavered, "To be able to stand up to Michael. It's not fair."  
Either what he was saying or the way he said it was enough to get Jim's full attention and he looked surprised, "You think the way Michael treats you isn't fair?"

Dwight had a moment where he wasn't sure then, because he was sure that Michael treated him badly, but Jim seemed unsure. "Well… he blames me for things that I didn't do and-"

Jim put up a hand to stop him, "Oh no, I know the way he treats you isn't fair. That isn't what I'm asking. I'm asking if _you_ think it isn't fair."

He sat back, glancing around uneasily, he felt like he was being set up and when he felt that with Jim he was usually right. "No. I work hard and I don't think I should be punished for working hard."

"Wow." Jim leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "All this time I thought that somehow in your little warped view of the world you thought it was fair." He rubbed a hand over his face, "It's the only reason I could think that you would let it keep going."

"What?"

"Why do you let him talk to you that way then?" He motioned at the corner where Dwight came from, "Why would you go do _that?"_

"He told me to." He didn't understand exactly what Jim was saying and it made him paranoid, "Forget it, I don't need your help anyways." He did though, there had been a glimmer of hope, wondering what it would be like if he could just be friends with Michael and not under his thumb, not his scapegoat.

"No, wait." If Dwight was serious then Jim didn't want to lose the opportunity. For years he had watched Michael push him around and part of him had been dying for Dwight to stand up to him. Even though it was usually pretty funny it also left a bad taste in his mouth and a knot in the pit of his stomach because Dwight just seemed incapable of protecting himself. "I'll help." He tried to look sincere, "Dwight, I'll help."

"How do I know you aren't just going to try to make me look like a fool?"

"Michael does a good enough job of that already, don't you think?"

He hunched his shoulders when Michael's door opened and Jim gave him a knowing look. Dwight looked down to his desk until Michael was out of view, "He's my friend though." When he was gone he rolled his chair closer to Jim's desk, waiting for an answer.

Jim rolled his eyes at that but it was a battle for another day. Instead he tried to be reasonable, "He likes me fine and I don't let him do whatever he wants."

"That's debatable." The words were empty though, Dwight just scrambling to cover his hurt pride. He started to relax but out of the corner of his eye he saw Michael and his shoulders hunched again.

Instantly Jim reached out and pressed against Dwight's shoulder, "First of all, stop doing that."

"It's a natural response-"

"Nope, that's where you are wrong. You're in an office, and he's just your boss. You don't need to cringe every time he comes near you."

"I don't…" Embarrassed he glanced at the camera, "I'm in attack ready position."

"Looks like cringing from here."

"I'm not afraid of Michael."

"I think you are." His phone rang and he glanced at it but then back to Dwight, "That is part of the problem. Meet me for a beer after work."

"What? No. Why?"

"Do you want help or not?"

Helpless… helpless still but for another reason. He didn't like having to depend on his worst enemy for anything. "Do I have to?"

Jim raised an eyebrow in disbelief, and for once it wasn't planned or intentional because he was honestly surprised at how badly Dwight's voice shook. Dwight looked pretty unhappy about it himself, and he quickly looked to his computer, pretending it hadn't happened. His first impulse was to mess with him, but he pushed through the urge. "No, you don't have to."

Dwight glanced sideways at him, but didn't answer and Jim was kind of bummed, he had almost been looking forward to seeing Dwight tell Michael off. He glanced up at across the room where Pam sat, wishing he could talk to her. Michael said that they could add a desk to where he sat, but they hadn't been able to get one yet.

"I will meet you."

His words were brusque, cold and Jim couldn't help himself, "Say please."

Dwight looked startled, but recovered quickly, "Please."

It made Jim smile, it was odd how Dwight picked his battles. "Poor Richards, after work."

"This isn't a prank?"

Jim glanced at the camera to give them a look, this was what he was talking about. Dwight was completely serious in asking him and was sure that if Jim was pranking him he would tell him, it was like he had zero ability to defend himself.

"Not a prank."

"Okay." He went back to work diligently and Jim couldn't wait to talk to Pam on lunch.

* * *

"Can you imagine how low his self-esteem must be Jim?"

They both glanced up at Dwight in Michael's office, in his usual spot sitting by the window behind Michael while he talked to the camera. Like a trained guard dog. "I still can't believe he thinks it's unfair. How does he not say anything?" He tilted his head, "He has no problem telling me off."

He barely caught the face she made and turned to her but she was already innocently looking back at him. "I saw that Beesly."

"What are you going to tell him?" He wasn't really sure to be honest and shrugged. She looked a little worried at that, "This isn't a prank, right? You know I'm usually on board but-"

"No gonna… play this one straight."

"You think you can really teach him to stand up to Michael?"

"Uh…" They weren't sure what was going on but Michael was pointing at something on the ground and Dwight was crawling around under the desk, obviously looking for something. It was mesmerizing really, and they watched until Dwight sat up on his knees, hands out helplessly. That only made Michael mad and he looked like he was yelling. "Maybe not."

Except, there it was. Michael turned towards the window and Jim caught Dwight rolling his eyes at the camera, instantly looking contrite for whatever Michael was mad at when he turned back. He found himself nodding, "I think he has it in him."

Pam was watching Dwight and her voice was humorous, "Ah, but will we be able to still control him?"

He chuckled and finally gave in to Angela's glares and headed back towards his desk, but not before he added, "Of course. Don't you know he adores me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jim was running a little late, and his eyes searched for Dwight. He found him quickly, though he was more than surprised when he realized Dwight was chatting up a girl up at the bar. He headed towards him slowly, not wanting to interfere. When he got closer he got a glimpse of the girl's face, expecting her to be unhappy, but she actually looked like he was doing a good job.

His movement caught Dwight's eyes and he glanced at him, the easy smile sliding off his face as he looked uncertain. Jim shook his head though, motioning at the girl, telling him to continue. Dwight tried to turn his attention back to her, but he was distracted now, and had lost his stride. It became clear after a few minutes that it was going downhill and he gave up, excusing himself.

He slid into the seat next to Jim, giving him a nod, "Jim."

"Looks like you were making friends."

He glanced at the girl, and again looked uncomfortable, "Sorry, I was just waiting for you and she sat there…"

Jim tilted his head, unsure what the problem was. "You don't need to apologize for talking to some girl, why… why would you do that?"

Dwight shrugged, "If I'm waiting for Michael he doesn't like me to talk to anyone else-"

"Oh Dwight. Even outside of work?"

"What?"

"We've talked about this before, he's your work boss, not your relationship boss."

"Michael said that friends wait for each other and don't make them feel bad by talking to other people."

Jim stared at him for a long time, it just sinking in that teaching Dwight to stand up to Michael was more than work, and he tapped his fingers on the bar top, "How much time do you spend with Michael outside of work?"

"We get drinks sometimes but I'm busy with the farm, and karate and laser tag." He shifted, "And Michael says it's not good to spend too much time with anyone from the office because it would show favoritism."

"Of course." It was quickly becoming awkward when he didn't say anything and Dwight was starting to look anxious, eyes darting around and Jim realized it was because he was trying to figure out the punch line. "Do you want a beer?"

Dwight only rolled his eyes, "This is a waste of time." He didn't leave though, just stared at Jim. "Well?"

"Who are your friends?"

"I don't see what this has to do with-"

"Just trust me-"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Who stood up to Michael today and who spent half of it sitting in a corner?"

It shut him up but it was counterproductive, it was easy enough to cut Dwight down but that wasn't the point. Dwight looked down at his hands, "Sorry."

He caught the bartenders eye and held up two fingers, nodding when she held up a beer and turned his attention back to Dwight, trying to be patient, "Who are your friends?"

"Michael. And Moses."

He waited, and waited and Dwight was usually a little off and too far gone to care but even he started to look embarrassed while he waited for Jim to realize there was no one else for him to list.

"What about the people you play laser tag with?"

"They go out after sometimes, I think…" He glanced up at Jim long enough for Jim to see the truth there but he looked away, "I wouldn't want to go anyways, it's not good to leave the farm that long."

"Oh, come on." It was so over the top, so ridiculous if he didn't know better he would think that Dwight was screwing with him. To avoid answering right away he grabbed his beer, taking a healthy swig.

Dwight was clutching his beer hard enough that his knuckles were white and his face was flushed and he snapped out, "Sorry I'm not just a little social butterfly like you!" Clearly his feelings were hurt and Jim was not making much progress.

"Drink your beer." He obediently lifted his drink like strings were attached and Jim couldn't decide if he liked that about Dwight or not. "Okay… you really think that Michael won't hang out with you if you don't do everything he asks?"

"He won't." There was no hesitation in his voice and when he met Jim's eyes he dared him to disagree. Jim started to come up with some kind of answer and Dwight looked away, "He only likes me because I do what he says."

"That's not true-"

"It is-"

"Even if it _was_ true-"

"It is!" He slammed down his beer making the person next to him jump, "I'm not an _idiot_ Jim."

"Woah." He reached out to touch Dwight's wrist, relenting when Dwight jerked away. "Calm down, okay?" He glanced over Dwight's shoulder, reaching for something, and his eyes landed on the girl. He met Dwight's eyes, "Would you have closed the deal with her?"

He glanced back at her too, distracted by the change in topic, and nodded. "Yes."

There was no arrogance in the words, like he was stating a fact and it made Jim smile. "Really?"

Dwight glanced at the girl again, and looked confused. "Of course. Why?"

That turned into a real chuckle and when Jim reached out to pat his shoulder Dwight didn't flinch away. "You are something else Dwight, really."

"What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing." He took a swig of his drink and the silence turned awkward again, and Jim remembered that they weren't really friends. "I think your problem with Michael is that you're too desperate to make him like you."

Dwight was looking down at his beer, but was shaking his head. "It's not just…" He looked up and Jim could see him close off.

"It's not just what?"

He looked infinitely frustrated, "I…" He wanted help, it was clear on his face, but he seemed to be struggling with letting Jim know that much about him. He shifted his weight nervously, "If I tell you you'll use it against me."

"Dwight…" He was still entertained by the apparent ease in which Dwight flirted with the girl, and was starting to relax. "I already told you it wasn't a prank." He was tempted to tell Dwight something about himself to relax him, but he was sure that Dwight wouldn't keep it a secret and if he started making up things his plan would go sideways because once he started pranking him, he wouldn't stop.

"I can't. I just… can't say no."

"Why not?"

He tilted his head as he tried to answer the question, "Michael… he's the boss and it's my job and I do it well and I need Michael to be pleased with me to know I'm doing a good job. I can't upset him, I don't want to."

It was a bit rambling, and not completely clear but Jim got the gist of it. "Dwight, you're a good salesman, okay? Once you start to stand up to him he'll get used to it. You just need to stop giving in to him."

"I _can't_."

"I will help you, you did okay today when I backed you up, right? And what did Michael do?"

He rocked the beer back and forth on the counter and sounded almost wistful, "He was nice to me."

Jim stopped with the beer halfway to his mouth, that hadn't been what he was going for, and it was telling. He tried to think back to when he first started, if Dwight had been so dependent on Michael and he couldn't be sure, but something told him he hadn't been. His voice was soft, "I'm not very nice to you either, am I?"

The words settled between them, and Dwight darted a glance up at him and even though he expected Dwight to be unsettled or dismissive he only shook his head. "When you started I thought we'd be friends."

H saw the opening there, finally really getting an idea of how he might go about this. "Okay, Dwight." He waved his hand distractedly, "Do… do you like any sports?" Dwight only raised an eyebrow at him and he frowned. "Basketball? You actually played pretty well."

"I don't have much time to watch sports. I tried playing basketball with Michael but he told me I embarrass him."

"I play in a pick up game on the weekends." Even as he was saying it he wished he could take it back, maybe Dwight could play but he was a little… odd. The words kept coming though, "Do you want to come play?" He put up one hand quickly though, "Not with that plastic mask though, it's just stupid."

Dwight's face had been blank but it turned indignant at that, "It protects my nose, I don't want to break my nose."

He couldn't help smirking at him, "Come on, don't be such a wuss. You can come and play if you don't wear that. Normal clothes, no skins." He thought about what he was saying, and wondered why giving Dwight orders like he was a dog didn't seem the least bit odd.

Dwight looked down at his beer for a long time, but Jim was starting to get it and just waited, not pushing him. He finally looked up and it was easy as day to read the hope on his face. "Yes, I want to."

Jim nodded, and he already thought he was going to regret it but he was stubborn. He nodded as nonchalantly as he could, trying not to make it into a big deal. He tilted his head towards him, "So tell me about Michael."

"What about him?"

"Well…" He figured he'd go for broke, "What exactly goes on in that office when he shuts the blinds? What are you guys doing?"

There was a loud thunk next to him and he realized Dwight had lost his grip on his beer, and it spilled across the counter. Dwight was apologetic, nervously trying to help the bartender clean it and things suddenly were a bit more interesting. The bartender was good natured about it, giving Dwight a nice grin before she left another beer for him.

"Dwight?"

"Nothing happens."

He raised an eyebrow and waited and Dwight rolled his shoulders. "Nothing, he just… works on ideas he has. Sometimes he has me help him, do things for him." Jim felt the look on his face and even Dwight noticed it and he frowned, "Not like that. What is wrong with you?"

"I didn't say anything." He coughed a little, trying to get the smirk off his face. "So why the secrecy?"

"Because…" He was struggling and finally his voice came out defensive, "Where is this game anyways?"

He let it go, "I'll meet you at work, we'll go from there."

"I can pick you up at your apartment."

"My…" The words sunk in and he gave Dwight a look, "Why do you know where I live?"

Dwight only rolled his eyes. "It's part of my job."

He was oblivious to the look Jim gave him, and if anyone else had said something like that he would be concerned but when Dwight said it somehow it felt natural. "Fine, come to my house but I'm driving." Dwight tried to protest but Jim put up his hand, meeting his eyes, "I'm driving."

Dwight looked down to his beer, "Fine." It was grudging, obviously unhappy about submitting, and covered it by glancing around the room. "How is this going to help me stand up to Michael again?"

"Just trust me Dwight."

Jim missed him glance at him, and Dwight's voice sounded odd. "I do."

There was no reply to that, nothing he could say to that level of sincerity, so he only answered his previous question, "Game is Saturday. Be at my house by 9am."

"Playing basketball will help me stand up to him?"

"It will." He thoughtfully tapped his thumb against his beer, "But for tomorrow… I do have something I want you to start doing tomorrow. Don't step a foot in Michael's office, okay?" There was no response and he looked at him, chuckling at the disbelief on his face. "What?"

"Michael needs me."

"Dwight, if you want my help, you gotta do what I say." He wanted to tell him that Michael didn't need him, that he was a grown man that desperately needed to learn boundaries, but that was a lot for the first day. "Okay?"

"How would I even… ?"

"I'll help. If it's really work related then so be it but if it's just to entertain him… to work on these… secret projects, then tell him no." His thoughts on that clearly showed on his face and Jim shrugged, "I'll tell him no."

Dwight's nod felt like a victory and he grinned. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
